For a wish
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo tomó del pescuezo con una mano, sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo con la otra, preparado para enterrarlo en su cuerpo y cortarle la piel. Pero se detuvo, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía qué le respetara la vida, que el pobre animalito no merecía morir. AU humano Artie Bunny. Dedicado a Jessy88g, Validia y MonserratPantoja. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Otra vez, de nueva cuenta, les traigo un nuevo fanfic. n_n Tuve qué partirlo en pedazos, ya que no he podido terminarlo en un solo capítulo, además de qué sería algo tedioso de leer. :I A ver qué pasa. ._.

Debo aclarar, antes de qué comiencen con las murmuraciones, qué estoy escribiendo éste fanfic desde inicios de marzo. De hecho, comenté con algunos de mis contactos acerca de las canciones qué usé para la trama, y pues sí, desde un principio elegí a las personas a quiénes decidí dedicarles este fic. Así que quedan advertidos, si no me creen, lean los comentarios de _"Insulsas ilusiones"_, el cuál hace referencia a la frustración qué tenía por no poder terminar un fic, éste precisamente. Incluso, una parte de la trama fue una contribución a _"APH - FrUk Lovers"_ para el día de _**Entente Cordiale**_, allá por abril. ¿Alguien recuerda haberlo leído? :I

Está dedicado con cariño a**_ Jessy88g_**, **_Validia_**, y a **_Monserrat__pantoja_**. Espero que les guste. :P

Algo qué me inspiró para hacer este fanfic, fue el doujinshi de_ "Prince France and Artie-bunny"_, y el de_ "In the night forest, you and me",_ son tan adorables. :3

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

><p><em>-"A los niños, en estos tiempos, los mismos cuentos les gusta oír."-<em>

- "_El ropero."_ **_Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Crí-Crí"_**

* * *

><p><strong>For a wish.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **El conejito enfermo.

Cuando Josefina nació, su padre lo perdió todo...

A los pocos meses de haber dado a luz, su esposa murió, dejándolo solo con José María Itzae, un niño de diez años de edad, y a Josefina Yantzin, una bebé con poco tiempo de nacida. Como los gastos del funeral fueron demasiado costosos, se fue a vivir al bosque con sus hijos, en donde habitaron una vieja cabaña abandonada...

Pero cuando José María tenía 17 años, y Josefina 7, fue de cacería a lo más profundo del bosque, para así conseguir el sustento diario, y de paso, obtener un poco de dinero con la venta de la carne y las pieles ya curtidas en casa...

Más sucedió algo qué no estaba al alcance de sus manos. Siguiendo la pista de un cervatillo, cayó por un precipicio al no pisar con cuidado. Su cuello se rompió al rodar por el alcantilado, muriendo instantáneamente y dejando huérfanos a sus dos hijos, quiénes lo encontraron un par de días después, preocupados de qué no regresara...

José María le dio sepultura justo en el sitio donde muriera, y prometió ante la tumba de su padre, cuidar de su pequeña hermana menor, y el seguir adelante de una manera u otra. Como había sido enseñado por su padre a la caza, y él mismo se había esmerado en tener una minúscula parcela fuera de casa, se hizo cargo por el lapso de 10 años. Aún hoy en día...

**.~o0o~.**

- Qué... feo.- Comentó al ver a su presa.

Aún estaba vivo, podía ver como su pecho se ensanchaba y se contraía con lentitud, por lo qué debía aprovechar el momento y matarlo antes de qué se escapara. Lo tomó del pescuezo con una mano, sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo con la otra, preparado para enterrarlo en su cuerpo y cortarle la piel. Pero se detuvo, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía qué le respetara la vida, que el pobre animalito no merecía morir. Abrió con cuidado la trampa y liberó al pequeño, dándole un mejor vistazo, le dio pena verlo flaco y lastimado, sin contar lo feo qué era...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Susurró al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

**.~o0o~.**

La cabaña era muy pequeña, apenas tenía dos cuartos y el resto era cocina, sala y recibidor al mismo tiempo. Josefina, ahora de 17 años, se hallaba en la labor de limpiar los vegetales qué había cosechado en la mañana de la pequeña parcela, lista para preparar una sopa, caldo o estofado, según lo qué hubiera cazado su hermano mayor, al cuál esperaba impaciente...

- Finita, ya llegué.- Se anunció Chema al llegar, y dejando las trampas en un rincón.

La muchacha de largos cabellos color chocolate, ojos cafés y de piel un poco más clara qué la de José María Itzae, se acercó al ver qué traía algo entre sus brazos...

- Cayó en una de las trampas que puse ayer.- Le explicó a su hermana menor.- Y me dio mucha pena matarlo, sin contar qué está bien feo.- Depositó la criatura en sus brazos con mucho cuidado.- Creo que está enfermo.-

Lo observó con cuidado, y tal como le dijera su hermano, se veía bastante mal. Era un conejo, más grande qué el promedio, de pelaje de un color entre café y dorado, más había perdido su brillo natural por estar en malas condiciones. Se veía bastante delgado, una de sus patas traseras se desangraba a causa de la trampa, y parecía no haber comido en días...

- Sí.- Respondió la chica, acariciando con cuidado el pelaje del conejito.- Me encargaré de él.-

_A la hora en que la luna_  
><em>se asoma tras el tejado,<em>  
><em>inclinada sobre la cuna<em>  
><em>la Coneja está con cuidado.<em>

**.~o0o~.**

_Su conejito cayó enfermito._  
><em>¡Ay, pequeño, pobre de ti!<em>  
><em>La barriguita le duele al conejo<em>  
><em>porque en la tarde comió perejil.<em>

Lo bañó, le curó sus heridas usando unas cuántas vendas, lo acicaló, y todo lo qué estuviera a su mano para qué el conejito se recuperara pronto. Más no parecía funcionar, ya que no abría aún los ojos. Cuando se sentaban a comer, Josefina lo recostaba sobre sus piernas, y de su propio plato, le daba de comer verduras hechas puré, para qué pudiera digerirlas sin problemas, pero tampoco daba resultado...

- ¿Aún no abre los ojos?- Le preguntó una tarde Chema a su hermana, más ésta negaba con la cabeza.- Ya veo.-

_Doña Coneja estaba perpleja,_  
><em>y su otro hijo dijo por fin:<em>

_"- Ponte aunque sea_  
><em>el sombrero<em>  
><em>y corre ligero,<em>  
><em>hay qué ir a comprar<em>  
><em>cinco de linimento,<em>  
><em>y no pierdas tiempo<em>  
><em>para regresar.-"<em>

- Traeré un poco de medicina para conejos.- José María se colgó un fardo, en el cuál llevaba algunas verduras qué cosechaban en la parcelita, pieles curtidas y carne seca de animales qué había cazado unos días atrás.- Ten mucho cuidado, Finita.-

- Sí.- Y lo despedía en la puerta de la cabaña.- Ve con cuidado, Chema.-

_"- Llega a la botica,_  
><em>tócales la puerta,<em>  
><em>dile al boticario,<em>  
><em>por favor,<em>  
><em>que despache pronto<em>  
><em>el mejor remedio<em>  
><em>para barriguitas<em>  
><em>con dolor.-"<em>

Ella se quedaba sola la mayor parte del día, ya qué su hermano no le gustaba qué le acompañara al pueblo, debido a qué sus habitantes hacían correr muchos rumores, la mayoría de ellos bastante negativos, incluso rayando en lo absurdo. Era mejor así, él cazaba la mayor parte de la semana, disponiendo de un día para vender y comprar lo fuera necesario para los dos...

_"Corre, conejo, corre,_  
><em>porque tu hermanito<em>  
><em>ya no puede más.<em>  
><em>Pero al volver recorre<em>  
><em>el mismo camino<em>  
><em>con velocidad."<em>

La presencia del conejo le hacía compañía a Finita, qué se encargaba de limpiar la cabaña, ir por agua a un río qué estaba cerca, además recolectar algunos hongos al bosque, más no se apartaba demasiado, en parte para no perderse en lo profundo. Y aunque ella no se quejara, estaba agradecida de qué así fuera...

_¡Oh, qué lento pasaba el tiempo!_  
><em>La aurora nunca llegaba.<em>  
><em>Y cargando a su pequeño<em>  
><em>la Coneja se desesperaba.<em>

En ratos libres, se ponía a coser o a bordar, dependiendo del caso. Más ahora, usando algunos trozos de tela sobrantes, se puso a hacer un pequeño camisón para que el conejito no tuviera frío por las noches, mientras reposaba cerca de la estufa, dentro de una canasta...

_El conejito estaba en un grito,_  
><em>muy enfermo por no saber<em>  
><em>que todo aquél qué ha nacido conejo<em>  
><em>el perejil jamás debe comer.<em>

En lo qué cosía, se ponía a cantar una vieja canción de cuna, una qué su hermano le cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir, con la esperanza de qué el animalito se sintiera un poco mejor al oírla, aún sabiendo qué era un tontería el hacerlo...

_Doña Coneja alzó una oreja,_  
><em>y al mayorcito dijo otra vez:<em>

_"- Ponte aunque sea_  
><em>el sombrero<em>  
><em>y corre ligero,<em>  
><em>hay qué ir a comprar<em>  
><em>cinco de linimento,<em>  
><em>y no pierdas tiempo<em>  
><em>para regresar.-"<em>

- ¡Josefina!- En la tarde, el mayor traía consigo leche, especias, algo de tela, hilo, pero sobretodo, la medicina para conejos.- Ya regresé.-

- Hermano.- Dejaba lo qué estaba haciendo para ayudarle.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Lo de siempre.- Le sonreía.- Conseguí la medicina, son gotas para el dolor.-

Sacó el frasquito de entre sus ropas, poniéndolo sobre la mesa de madera. La muchacha entonces fue por la canasta en donde estaba el conejo, dejándolo también ahí...

- Ábrele el hocico y yo le pondré las gotas.-

_"- Llega a la botica,  
><em>_tócales la puerta,  
><em>_dile al boticario,  
><em>_por favor,  
><em>_que despache pronto  
><em>_el mejor remedio  
><em>_para barriguitas  
><em>_con dolor.-"_

Procedieron a darle el medicamento al animal, qué sólo tosió un par de veces tras ingerirla...

- Hay qué esperar a que surta efecto.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana.- A lo mejor ya mañana amanece mejor, ¿no crees?-

Y tras asentir con la cabeza, esa noche ambos hermanos esperaron a qué el conejito mostrara mejoría...

_"Corre, conejo, corre,_  
><em>porque tu hermanito<em>  
><em>ya no puede más.<em>  
><em>Pero al volver recorre<em>  
><em>el mismo camino<em>  
><em>con velocidad."<em>

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p>La primera frase contiene algo de verdad, ya qué mi papá lo perdió todo el año en qué yo nací, sin contar qué todos los años qué terminan en "3" le va muy mal. Sé que no debería sentirme culpable al respecto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez qué lo menciona mi familia. Si sólo hubiera nacido un minuto antes, sería del '82 y no del '83, pero en fin. :I<p>

La canción _"El conejito enfermo"_ de **Francisco Gabilondo Soler _"Crí-Crí"_**, sólo la uso como parte de la trama y no por lucro ni nada parecido.

Bueno, no me queda más que darles las gracias, esperar qué la pasen súper bien, y qué me permitan seguir entreteniéndolos una vez más. n.n ¡Gracias y nos vemos! ;D


End file.
